


错位

by Meiying



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Fight Club References, M/M, 今天的你我怎样重复昨天的故事, 这一张旧船票并不想登上你的破船, 都标explicit了快逃, 雷他妈给雷开门
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: “这儿有真血。”他邀功似地抬起一边胳膊给芬奇看，像童子军朝教官致意；鲜红的液体几乎爬满整只小臂，还有一部分已经干了，呈现比人造血更深的褐色。
Relationships: David Fincher/Edward Norton
Kudos: 5





	错位

**Author's Note:**

> 顿对皮特猫猫凹陷这个说法来自姜姜。本来还觉得挺双箭头甜甜的，罢了，回不去了！

*

“你确定让他待在这儿？”皮特问，他和芬奇各扛着诺顿一边胳膊，合力把这位实际上比看起来重太多的醉汉丢上沙发，“谁能想到他这么猛喝。”

两人一松手，诺顿的身体便立刻软趴趴歪进两块靠垫中间的缝。他只在衬衫外面套了薄西装外套，领口过分大地敞着，要不是芬奇自己也去了现场、而皮特正裹着件鼓囊囊的夹克，光看诺顿这身衣服任谁都会以为大厅里真有这么热。

从楼下把诺顿扛上来已经抵了芬奇半年的运动量，于是他干脆也坐到诺顿边上喘气。

“没什么，躺一会的事。”芬奇耸耸肩膀，和皮特交换一个“你也知道这是个麻烦精”的眼神，皮特手插兜里，发出今晚第一声真诚的笑。

他们之间没那么多礼节性废话，皮特见醉汉乖乖地没有发酒疯的迹象，便自己溜达出芬奇的套房玄关，挥挥手然后带上了门。

派对的动静，也随皮特的离开被一扇门阻隔。诺顿身体又往下滑了些，从芬奇的角度正好能看到毛茸茸的头顶。他最近又留了些头发，比当年那个遛狗的纽约毒贩还要长，微微卷曲的浅棕色波浪，白炽灯下缎子一样。

十年前诺顿还可以赤裸上身、很有说服力地出演暴揍杰瑞德莱托的戏码，不知道现在的身材行不行。芬奇瞥见诺顿的领口，漫无边际地想；他假装包括自己在内的世界人民，都没在去年观赏过布鲁斯班纳的胸部和腹肌。

他终于还是有点受不了这种沉默，等气息平复了些便打算先去洗个澡，可没等起身就被一只手拽得失去平衡，一米八三的瘦长挂件四肢并用地框住他，将两人都困在沙发上。

“大卫，大卫……”诺顿抱住芬奇的脖子反复嘟囔这几个音节，啤酒红酒威士忌的气味互相拉扯着飘走，搞得原本自以为清醒的芬奇也开始发昏。

“……鲍伊？林奇？”芬奇摘下滑到鼻尖的眼镜，顺便在诺顿的肩膀上蹭蹭干净，“醒醒，这儿没你要的。”

还没等他戴回去，镜框突然被捏住，诺顿的胳膊在芬奇反应过来前长长地远远地带着眼镜逃往沙发另一边。

“我不记得你以前这么绅士啊？”

芬奇发誓，诺顿说这句话的吐字比他录纪录片还清晰。

*

其实芬奇和诺顿曾经有过一段——在那部谁都听说过的电影的片场，不然呢。

泰勒和猴子们的工作台上、诺顿的房车、关闭状态下的五个借来的摄像机前、芬奇的房间。唯独没有床。你所能想象到最糟糕的职场恋爱。

皮特应该不知道这事，直到剧组散伙他都没搞懂为什么诺顿在公开场合总有意回避自己这个同性的亲呢举动；海伦娜很可能知道，有回两人差点被她撞到，没拉裤链的芬奇背过身假装调试摄像机，她用比玛拉中气更足的本音叹气：“男孩们！”，退开并关上了门。

这段关系展开的契机是那段“辞职”戏。

诺顿对自己下手毫不留情，或者他演得太像了，总之当叙述者重重摔上本不会造成真实损伤的假玻璃时，镜头后每道视线的主人都依然倒吸一口气。

当然芬奇还是继续他的拍摄，直至成果满意为止。诺顿的状态看上去比实际受的伤害糟糕许多，俨然一只玻璃渣当刺儿的刺猬，过于逼真的假血浆更在视觉上增添几分冲击力。

芬奇舔舔嘴唇——此番下意识动作背后的原因他没顾上细想——拨开站在最前面的收音师，踏着一地道具碎片冲了过去：“爱德，你还好吗？”

诺顿明显还沉浸在亢奋中，眼见芬奇接近就笑，埋在伤妆里的一对蓝眼珠亮晶晶的。

“这儿有真血。”他邀功似地抬起一边胳膊给芬奇看，像童子军朝教官致意；鲜红的液体几乎爬满整只小臂，还有一部分已经干了，呈现比人造血更深的褐色。

芬奇无言地接过工作人员递来的绷带和酒精棉，掳过那只手处理起伤口。

或许哪位摄影师有心拍下这一幕，十几年后这张照片甚至将出现于某脱口秀现场，观众们发出人类遇上动物幼崽的声音，感慨：“看哪，那时候的他们多年轻！”

但眼下，当事人之一的芬奇只关心诺顿还在淌血的手，以及自己心脏的异样鼓动。

“那个表情留给泰勒。”简单包扎完毕，芬奇抬头冲诺顿竖起大拇指，他感觉脸有点僵。考虑到自己一贯冷漠的面部表达，估计旁人也看不出他样子不对劲。

对了，泰勒。皮特不在这一场，否则芬奇铁定叫上他，三人一起喝一杯什么的。

两个人不行，绝对不行。

甚至当几天后芬奇扶着诺顿的腰第一次操进去的时候，他脑子里依然是那只冲自己咧嘴笑的血刺猬。

*

那双眼睛分明很清醒，芬奇明白亲昵可能也只是这个人又一次的即兴发挥，他被耍了。

“认真的吗，刚才，那个。”他回忆起某种久违了的愤怒，和那份永远与之相伴的疲惫。但他不是喜欢亲自表达情感的类型，因此即使以芬奇标准而言，语气也远够不上咬牙切齿。

芬奇知道诺顿明白自己的意思。诺顿的问题是他太明白了。前一秒还在装傻求欢的这位大演员，下一秒立刻变脸然后踢断芬奇的宝贝逃走，也不是不可能。

或许是感受到芬奇的不快，诺顿暂时还没做任何更过分的事，只静静地望向伏在身上的人，仰视角度甚至令他显得有点可怜——操他的，他故意的。

芬奇尝试复盘诺顿到底是什么时候清醒过来，还想问诺顿为什么这么做，又隐约意识到即使对方老实回答，答案也只会让自己更加生气：“布拉德在这儿的时候你都醒着吗？你沉得像八十个集装箱。”

“装的，”诺顿似乎没想掩饰自得之情，“不把体重全压上来，肯定瞒不过你这个变态。”

他说话还是那样轻柔，独独最后一个词加了重音，其中掺杂某种微妙的心有余悸。尽管时机诡异，芬奇得承认这一定程度上取悦了自己。

“那现在呢？”芬奇问。诺顿绕这么大圈子进自己房间，必然不只为了骂一句变态。

诺顿扯过他的衣领，眉骨朝笑弯的眼眶投下阴影，恍惚间芬奇又看见那个满脸血的小疯子。

“我喝醉了，你也喝得有点多。”

放屁。芬奇想。

“好。”芬奇说。

*

空调房里的大理石吧台从来不是躺着的好地方，然而舒适与否也从来不是那位大卫芬奇倾向于考虑的问题。

芬奇从不直白地在言语上羞辱人，但诺顿自己都觉得自己是个欲求不满的婊子。绕了这么大一圈，无论摆出多高的胜利者姿态，归根结底也只是突然怀念起十年前就画上句号的、某项上不得台面的交际行为。

他双手抠着桌子边缘，他的眼前是酒店的天花板和吊灯，他的裤子留在了刚刚的沙发上，他的腿在发抖。腰背还没能捂热冰冷的石质桌面，屁股就迎来芬奇不打招呼的手指，轻车熟路且毫不客气地探索和侵犯他的身体。

芬奇大脑的某个角落始终沉睡着关于诺顿的身体记忆，上面草草挂了把积灰的锁，随便来阵风就能吹落。

反过来也是同样。

“……天啊。”内壁正紧跟那两根手指的移动而绞紧收缩，双腿哆哆嗦嗦攀上芬奇的腰，诺顿认命地闭上眼睛，他比预计的还要想念这些。

装模作样的西装外套早被扔到不知道哪个角落，白衬衫在先前两个人互相撕扯时被拽开，诺顿艰难抬起头，越过光裸的腰腹和早有抬头之势的阴茎，却正遇上芬奇镜片后的视线。

妈的。他赶忙偏过头，自然是晚了，芬奇想必觉得他这副丑态很有意思。好在后者此时停止了手上的动作，要不然诺顿即使知道自己被凝视，也没有任何对应的方案及可能。

芬奇将他翻过去，像对待一本形状狭长的书，诺顿乖乖照做，双脚便总算重回地面。吧台在此刻显示出它的恼人之处：为了方便——诺顿不敢相信自己用了这种词——芬奇，他趴在上面的同时必须得半曲双腿撅起屁股，以至于没过多久膝盖以下就变得酥软麻木。

这家伙绝对故意选的这里，诺顿恶狠狠瞪着另一头的盐罐和胡椒，试图以此掩盖自己勃起得更凶了的事实。

他像个物件般被晾在一旁，趴着的姿势还剥夺走观察对方的权利，而未知可以减缓时间的流动。半个世纪以后，一片大幕毫无预兆地降临在眼皮上，那细长的、丝质的随便什么东西，被芬奇在脑后松松打了个结。

诺顿觉得这没有意义，因为除了桌子对面的调味罐和更远处的房门，他原本就什么也看不到。诺顿经常自认为很多事没有意义，事实证明他又错了。

一小片热乎乎的、大概是手掌的触感黏上腰部，臀瓣被另一只手朝两侧拨开，抵过来一个坚硬的东西。一个动作结束，下一个动作，又一个；他的心脏被有序地、一下下地敲出胸口，啪嗒拍在地上。

他想起来了。芬奇讨厌一切分散注意力的东西。这个控制狂要求绝对专注，在片场也是，做爱时也是。

他感知到屁股被维持掰开的状态，穴口被一点点撑开，那个东西的尖端终于滑进来——可也仅止于此。

芬奇有充足的耐心，毕竟他是两人中明了下一步计划的那个。他一次次浅浅探入、然后退出，无论诺顿如何碎碎念地诅咒，都只是不停地不停地重复着，比不断循环歌曲的第一句还要恼人。

更恼人的是，诺顿不知道下一次会不会是足以撕裂他的抽插，不知道芬奇会不会突然在哪给他一巴掌，甚至不知道还会不会有下一次动作。

该死的、可恨的、独一无二的大卫芬奇，这些他都做过，而诺顿好死不死全都记得。光是想法在脑中闪现，身体就误以为已经被如此对待，擅作主张地把血液灌进下半身。

过早的高潮抽走了力气，诺顿双腿没出息地软成两堆棉花，险些就这么跪下；幸而垮塌的腰部被芬奇捞住，他才勉强扒住桌面维持站姿。意识到射出去的东西十有八九落上了地面，诺顿在心里抽出一秒诚挚地向客房服务表示歉意。

芬奇停在腰间的手没有离开，而是向下抚上已经软掉的阴茎，状似随意地包裹磨擦着。酸涩的不适感令诺顿反射性朝后缩，不可避免地将芬奇吞进更多。诺顿还想找其他逃开的路子，身后却猛一个恶狠狠的挺进，他尖叫着徒劳地挣扎，试图避开已被过分倾轧的敏感点。

“我不行……不行了，”他又开始发抖，仿佛一个掉进冰窟的可怜虫，“我想休……休息。”

芬奇居然真的退了出去，意外地十分慈悲。诺顿被捞进一个怀抱，一只手轻扯住他的头发，逼迫脑袋朝向另一侧。他刚想抗议，话语便被堵死在唇边。

芬奇的舌头和本人一样冰凉，诺顿回想起他们曾经分享的无数个类似的吻，以及连亲吻都欠奉时塞进诺顿嘴里的领带、衬衫、或是芬奇胳膊上的肉。

芬奇熟悉诺顿的身体如同上帝熟悉他的造物，而亲吻是某种开关，可以暂时关闭诺顿争吵的本能。他又瘫软下去，半张开嘴任由入侵者撬开牙关长驱直入，缓慢冗长地夺走氧气和理智。

诺顿被吻得有些晕乎，本能地抬手想触碰芬奇的脸，芬奇却突然松开了他，缺失的视觉和脱力的双腿帮不上忙，失去支点的诺顿如同破布娃娃一般坠落。系在脑袋上的织物缓缓滑走，酒店深绿色的地毯迎接重获光明的双眼。

诺顿抬起头，正得以一睹自己此刻的狼狈模样。几缕头发湿漉漉软趴趴地粘在额头，衬衫只剩最下一粒扣子坚守岗位，阴茎搭在纽扣牵系的衣物上，体液在涨红的表面闪着水光。

落地镜里，衣衫尚且齐整的芬奇面无表情，但诺顿知道他必定愉快地审视了这一切。

诺顿小声骂了句脏话。耳后传来极短的嗤笑，他垂下头，拒绝承认芬奇的小小安排让自己再度兴奋起来。

老天啊，仅限于做爱期间，他爱大卫芬奇。

他被摁在玻璃茶几上操，摇晃的视线尽头是芬奇的床，此刻依然保持着早晨收拾完的样子，铺好的被子上只有芬奇的手机。

我们这样是不是算从没上过床。

这个冷笑话突然出现在诺顿的脑海，他被自己逗笑了。

End


End file.
